creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Helel ben Shahaar
Hello, peeps and creeps. Helel here. Today, I submit my request for adminship. First and foremost: Why do I Wish to Become an Admin? * I consider myself to be among the more active users, and as such, I believe that I would be nothing but a benefit to this wiki. * Having access to admin powers would give me more of a direct influence on the wiki: i.e. I could delete pages that have been M4D without having to pester admins for that. * Even though I am currently a rollbacker, and as such have considerably more abilities than a normal user, I still feel like the middle man. If a page needs to be deleted, I have to call admin. If it needs to be reviewed, I have to call admin. If a user is being a vandal, a spammer, and a general cunt, and needs to be banned; you guessed it, have to call an admin. Being an admin myself would grant me the ability to swiftly deal with these nuisances, and current admins would no longer have to live in fear of me knocking on their window in the middle of the night. * Our most active admin, EmpyrealInvective, has departed this wiki. Someone is needed to fill in a blank that he left. * Personal reason, somewhat unrelated to wiki: I wish to take a place that Jay once held. I may have not known him for long, but he is my friend, and I wish to do him honour by picking up where he left off. * To trample the worthless peasantry beneath my feet until there is nothing left of their corpsed but blood and guts and guts and blood help the new members find their way through strict benevolence. Second: The Matter of Requirements. * PREREQUISITE: Rollback -''' Done. I have been carrying these lime letters for about 100 days now. * 'Must have been active on the wiki for six months - '''278 days of consecutive activity, and almost a year and a half of activity in general. * '''Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles - '''1542 edits in general, 726 edits on articles. My user stats show a lower number (574), but that is due to deleted pastas; and even with that, I'm damn near the treshold. * '''Must know how to categorize pages - '''That one is my speciality, with 528 categories added, and a few dozen more that didn't make it because deletion. If, by some wild chance I forgot, I can alway refer to Genre Listing for assisstance. * '''Must know how to move files and pages - '''As far as my knowledge goes, renaming a page with proper title and leaving no redirect does the job. I can always ask my senior colleagues if I'm in a doubt. * '''Must know how to delete pages and files - '''Send the botched entry to kingdom come, notify the user responsible for posting it, and direct the git to WW. Easy enough, although not really pleasing to my inner tyrant. * '''Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time - '''I can use the Blocking Policy page and the Vandalism Policy page for reference when needed, or ask for second opinion from senior admins in case of a complicated situation. * '''Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki -' I reckon I spent my fair share of time on this wiki; I know enough. Third: How Can I Contribute? * Considering the time I spend on this wiki (borderline unhealthy, really), pages marked for deletion or review will not stay in their respective categories for long. * Even though poems are rare these days, and badly formatted ones even more rare, I know how to fix them and am not afraid to do so: I don't really need to be an admin to do this, but it will be more fun this way. * Doing what the other admins do, but probably on a larger scale. Bonus: Misc. Achievements/Qualifications. * I have a good taste in music. Yes yes, I know, I am downright horrible at writing these. But hey, no one is perfect. In the event that votes turn most positive and I end up being promoted (God help us all) I vow to place the best interests of wiki before my own, and I vow to help make this wiki an ever better and larger place. Bottom line, I vow to be a good leader. And if I am not, may I be stripped of my powers and left in obscurity. I thank all the voters for the time they took to read this and vote. Cheers and Merry Christmas (tomorrow). (Deadline: December 29th, 2017) Okay, so I'm voting support with a leaning towards neutral. As far as the technical junk goes, I have no worries there at all. You certainly have displayed the know-how to make the site function, and I am confident that you will continue to research ways to improve and grow within the system here. As far as my concerns go, my biggest is that you may still need to improve on your ability to finesse agitated situations. The tone in your application, as well as some of your word choices makes me slightly concerned, but I am hoping that those instances were meant in humor. Remember, as an Admin, you will be the face and voice of this community. Your decisions (deletions, bans, warnings... etc) need to be made based strictly on the written rules and policies. Once you get admin rights, you can't stoop to the level of an irate user who may resort to calling you names. Some people will take deletions very poorly and may respond with some nasty messages. You have to always be the bigger person and remain professional. With that said though, I am confident in my choice to support your application. I've noticed your efforts here and you've succeeded wonderfully as a Rollback. I believe that you'll hang around and remain active as an admin and do some great things. Best of luck with your application. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 08:26, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Popped up for a few moments, saw this, said 'fuck it'. When I first came back here, I noticed almost right off the bat that there were almost no active administrators - so much so I briefly considered applying (despite not really wanting to) around this time (I knew ahead of time that Empy would be resigning). Of course, that didn't happen and can't happen for obvious reasons. Before I start on rambling, Helel's got what it takes. "Even though I am currently a rollbacker, and as such have considerably more abilities than a normal user, I still feel like the middle man. If a page needs to be deleted, I have to call admin. If it needs to be reviewed, I have to call admin. If a user is being a vandal, a spammer, and a general cunt, and needs to be banned; you guessed it, have to call an admin. Being an admin myself would grant me the ability to swiftly deal with these nuisances, and current admins would no longer have to live in fear of me knocking on their window in the middle of the night." ^That is why active administrators (plural) are necessary. I recall several nights here where admins weren't on for almost 14 hours. That's not saying admins shouldn't have lives: that is saying we don't have enough admins. At best, there should only be roughly 4-6 hours out of a day where there are no administrators. 14 hours straight is hardly acceptable when you account for the number of pages that get added in that time and more than the fair share of vandals/shillers/delinquents/other dummies who need a good ol' fashioned block. I myself can't find it to be concerned with how proffessional you are with people who complain about deletions, but then again, I also come from an era where a few of us would commonly post our favorite 'butthurt' quotes on our profiles. My advice: call it how you see it. If a user is courteous, then be courteous. If a user is an absolute asshole, give them the information they need (bluntly) and move on. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 12:31, December 25, 2017 (UTC) You are an active member and you would be a nice addition to the team. I agree with what Banning said about not stooping to the level of irate users though. You will certainly face some, but the best course of action is to just brush it off. Send them a neutral message and leave it there. Water off a duck's back, or however that phrase goes. If you have any questions, feel free to reach out to me. Merry Creep-mas! MrDupin (talk) 17:08, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Not much for me to add other than my support. I think you'll do fine and already do a good job as a rollbacker. Good luck! Vngel W (talk) 06:14, December 26, 2017 (UTC) In my brief return, I noticed Helel actively editing and flagging pages that need review. Helel also has some good interaction with the users, and doesn't completely shit on users even when they are assholes. Great addition to the team, especially when we need some right now. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'''Sloshedtrain]] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 23:08, December 29, 2017 (UTC)